This is Armadillo, USA/dialogues
(Marston meets Bonnie at the gate) Bonnie: Ah, Mr. Marston, how are you? Marston: Good, Miss MacFarlane, how are you? Bonnie: I'm well... Would you mind riding with me to Armadillo? I've got to get some supplies and could do with the company. Marston: Of course. Bonnie: You can take the reins. It wouldn't do for a terrifying bounty hunter such as yourself to be driven around by a woman. Hop on up, Mr. Marston. Bonnie: You're looking much better. Considering you were almost buzzard food a couple days ago. Marston: I have you to thank for that, miss. Bonnie: So do tell me, have you needlessly risked your life since we last spoke? Marston: No, miss, I have not. Bonnie: Well, that's a relief. Perhaps there's hope for you yet. Marston: I wouldn't bet on it. Bonnie: Oh, there's always hope, Mr. Marston. You can't be a rancher in this kind of country if you don't believe that. Marston: An admirable attitude, miss. Bonnie: I suppose so. I can't think of any other way to stay sane, to be frank. What about you? Have you ever given up hope altogether? Marston: Hope hasn't really entered into it. It's not really something I think about. Bonnie: A peculiar outlook. I can't really say I understand you. Marston: I can't always say I do either. Bonnie: Oh, don't be so deliberately enigmatic. Marston: I'm not, miss. Bonnie: Yes you are. You are being deliberately obscure as a substitute for having a personality. Marston: I just know there are two theories to arguin' with women. And neither one works. Bonnie: I'm not even going to dignify that gibberish with a response. ---- Bonnie: I think it's funny I found you dying on the side of the road and now you're driving me into town. Marston: You, have a strange sense of humor. Bonnie: Well, you must admit...it's an unusual start to a friendship. Marston: I didn't realize we were friends, Miss MacFarlane? Bonnie: Oh, please. Now who's being funny? I know that business with Williamson is your business, but... I don't know... You've been good to us... and... I don't think you're a bad man. A little stupid perhaps, but not rotten. I just worry about you gallivanting around these parts like you're some kind of deranged bounty hunter. Like Pa always said, don't go waking snakes. Marston: I appreciate your concern for us lesser mortals, Miss MacFarlane, I really do. And, if there was any other way out, I'd take it. I can assure you of that. ---- Bonnie: You never did tell me where you live. Marston: I have a small holding up in Great Plains. Bonnie: A farmer? Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. And at what point during your day of hunting down outlaws do you find time to raise chickens? Marston: Only been at it three years or so. I guess I'm kinda new to it. Bonnie: You're telling me! So, who's looking after this farm of yours right now? Marston: Uncle. Well, he's not really my uncle...as far as I know. Just an old dog who's as lazy as a lizard on a hot day. The kinda fella laboring under the delusion that age brings wisdom. Bonnie: Urgh...sounds like a perfect person to leave in charge of your entire livelihood. Marston: We go way back. And I didn't have a lot of choice. Bonnie: I'd be getting back there if I was you. Marston: That's what I'm tryin' to do, miss. ---- Bonnie: How well do you know New Austin? Marston: I don't. We talked about coming down here many times but we never made it. Bonnie: Who's "we"? Marston: Me and the folks I used to, used to work with. Yeah, New Austin, the last real outlaw country. Where the old ways still hold true. You do a man wrong, he'll shoot you for it. You do a man right...well, he still may shoot you for it. But at least you have an idea of what's right and what's wrong here. Bonnie: Dear oh dear, Mr. Marston... What dreadful novel did you get that romantacized drivel out of? Those days are long gone, if they were ever here at all. According to Pa, those days were just people shooting each other because they lost at cards. We'll be lucky if our ranch survives another 5 years. Businessmen are the new cowboys. (John and Bonnie reach Armadillo) Bonnie: So, this is Armadillo. Manhattan it is not, but it does okay for us. Most important thing for you right now is getting yourself into Doctor Johnson's office to purchase some medicine. The first one's on me. Marston: Thank you, miss. I'll pay you back. Bonnie: I'm sure you shall. The doc's a good fellow, he saved your life, so be polite to him. Meet me in front of the general store when you're done. (Marston enters the clinic and exits) Bonnie: Well, thanks for driving me. It was nice to be able to enjoy the view for once. And a little company never hurts now and again. Marston: You're more than welcome, miss. Least I can do. Thank you for the medicine. Bonnie: Why don't you have a look around Armadillo? You can always take the stagecoach back to the ranch later. Marston: I might just do that. Travel safely, miss. Bonnie: Try not to get yourself shot. I won't be around to save you this time. Category:Dialogues